Turbio
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Percibe la ira que le gustaría sentir hacia Fujishima por creer que es una buena idea viajar a Estados Unidos. Apenas escucha el suave murmullo de la voz de su dueño riéndose de él por pensar que tiene algún sitio al que regresar. Pero Eric se encuentra tan atontado, tan somnoliento, que es incapaz de prestar atención a sus propios pensamientos."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro (como si pudiera lucrarme con esto xD)

 **Advertencias:** Drama, oh the drama.

 **K Rare Pair Week 2018. Day 1: Holidays** (o Becky pasándose el primer _prompt_ por el arco del triunfo)

 **Fujieric**

Fujishima lanza un par de revistas a la mesita.

— ¿Te apetece echarles un vistazo?

Aunque llevan casi una semana con una pegajosa ola de calor, Eric se cubre con el edredón hasta la nariz y tirita bajo las sábanas. Es más de medio día y aún continúa en la cama. Tampoco es como si hubiera una buena razón para salir.

Las últimas semanas las recuerda como una nebulosa, un ir y venir donde la realidad se mezcla con su ficción y nada es seguro. Las revistas de la mesa, ¿son reales? Fujishima mirándole desde arriba, con aquella mirada intensa y la preocupación en los ojos, ¿está ahí de verdad? ¿De verdad está tan tenso o su percepción de la realidad distorsiona las cosas?

Esos pensamientos que le martillean la cabeza, le estrujan el cerebro hasta el punto de que el dolor no le deja sentir absolutamente nada más, ¿son suyos? ¿Es él o es la medicación la que habla a través de él? ¿Será la media pastilla que se mete debajo de la lengua? ¿O será la cápsula amarilla y verde que se toma después de las comidas?

Aun con toda aquella química, con ese coctel de pastillas que le embota los sentidos, ¿sigue siendo él mismo?

Eric se acurruca en la cama. Está demasiado cansado como para plantearse esas cosas. Últimamente siempre está cansado, o mareado, o vomitando la cena. A decir verdad, no se había sentido tan enfermo en toda su vida. Su médico le comentó que las primeras semanas aquellos síntomas serían normales, que con el tiempo remitirían y podría volver a hacer su vida tranquilamente. Los primeros días, Eric tenía la teoría que a su psiquiatra le habían sobornado alguna mafia rival de Homra y las pastillas que le había mandado no eran más que drogas letales que servirían para tenerle inhabilitado y poder luchar contra Homra con el mínimo número de miembros posible.

Luego se acordó de que Mikoto había muerto y que Homra ya no existía y su teoría se evaporó de una forma tan cruel y dolorosa que tuvo que echar un vistazo por si había dejado cicatriz.

Una más.

— ¿Eric? ¿Estás despierto?

—Mmm.

El colchón se hunde un poco con el peso de Fujishima. Eric es consciente de que le está mirando, de que se muere por estirar la mano y apartarle el pelo de la cara y acariciar su mejilla. Pero desde hace un tiempo apenas se atreve a tocarle y Eric tiene demasiado sueño como para explicarle que no va a romperse en mil pedazos por un suave roce de sus dedos. Se encuentra demasiado agotado y desanimado como para cabrearse con él y gritarle que le deje de mirar con esa mezcla de compasión e impotencia que le enferma cien veces más que cualquiera de los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que se toma.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece? – el pelirrojo le abre una de las revistas y la deja encima de la cama, bastante cerca para que pueda leerlas sin tener que incorporarse. Aun así, Eric se levanta un poco y se masajea el cuello. Coge la revista que tiene más a mano y le echa una ojeada rápida. Desde siempre ha tenido problemas de lectura, pero no necesita leer toda la página de la revista para saber que es.

— ¿Un catálogo de viajes? ¿De Estados Unidos? -Fujishima asiente un par de veces y esboza una pequeña sonrisa que Eric no entiende a que viene.

—Ya me han dado las vacaciones de verano y había pensado, que tal vez, podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje – el pelirrojo coge la otra revista y comienza a pasar las páginas sin detenerse en ninguna en concreto. –Podemos ir a Nueva York, o a Orlando para ver _Disneyland_ , o a San Francisco…-Fujishima se encoje de hombros. La situación es tan compleja, tan irreal, que Eric tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para convencerse de aquello está ocurriendo de verdad. –También podríamos ir a donde vivías con tus padres cuando eras pequeños, ¿qué opinas?

Uno de los grandes miedos que tenía Eric de empezar con la medicación, era que todo lo que le hacía ser él, desapareciera. Se esfumara, se distorsionara de tal manera que ya no fuera capaz ni de reconocerse ante un espejo. Sus miedos, su ansiedad, las voces, todo era parte de él, había crecido con ellos y la sola idea de hacerlos desaparecer le generaba un serio conflicto. Si todo aquello ya no estaba, ¿acaso no estaría incompleto? ¿Qué era mejor: ir por la vida como un zombi, o convivir con los pensamientos tóxicos que le envenenaban día a día?

Al final tampoco tuvo mucha elección. No podía caminar eternamente por la cuerda floja entre la cordura y el abismo, ignorando a propósito que la segunda opción estaba mucho más cerca que la primera. No podía continuar en aquel pozo de vacío y apatía, de una paranoia absoluta que se le enroscaba en la garganta y cada día respirar se le hacia más complicado.

No podía, porque si continuaba así, muy pronto iba a hacer compañía a Mikoto y a Totsuka. Eric lo sabía, Fujishima lo sabía, su psicóloga lo sabía. No había mucho más que hablar.

Y ahora, como un eco lejano, como un recuerdo que no termina de evocar, siente toda la rabia, todos los pensamientos tóxicos, luchando por salir a flote, dando manotazos a la jaula de humo y embotamiento en la que están presos. Percibe la ira que le gustaría sentir hacia Fujishima por creer que es una buena idea viajar a Estados Unidos. Apenas escucha el suave murmullo de la voz de su _dueño_ riéndose de él por pensar que tiene algún sitio al que regresar.

Pero Eric se encuentra tan atontado, tan somnoliento, que es incapaz de prestar atención a sus propios pensamientos.

—No se me ha perdido nada en Estados Unidos – responde a la vez que vuelve a tumbarse en la cama. –No recuerdo donde vivía, ni me sé sus costumbres, ni nada. Soy mucho más japonés que americano.

El peso del colchón desaparece. Fujishima se coloca de rodillas en el suelo para que pueda mirarle fijamente. A Eric no le gusta lo que ve.

—Pero tiene que haber algún lugar que quieres visitar, ¿no? – hay una necesidad en su voz, un leve hilo de esperanza que a Eric le parte el corazón. Fujishima es la persona más paciente que ha conocido en su vida. Ha perdido la cuenta de las noches en vela que han pasado por sus ataques de pánico, o sus pesadillas. Los dedos de la mano no le alcanza para contar las veces que ha estallado, que ha pagado con Fujishima toda la ira, la frustración y el miedo que siente hacia el mundo, y este, en vez de mandarle a la mierda, le ha respondido sin levantar la voz y con un cariño que está seguro que no se merece. El pelirrojo se ha ganado el cielo y se merece lo mejor del mundo. Por eso, escuchar como casi se le quiebra la voz, ver dolor y pánico en sus amables ojos castaños, le hacen sentir el ser más miserable del universo. –Algún sitio, el que sea.

Eric cierra los ojos. A decir verdad, no tiene ganas de ir a ningún sitio. No encuentra nada que le llame la atención o que le apetezca hacer.

Pero por intentarlo no va a perder nada.

—La playa…

— ¿Eh?

—A la playa donde fuimos el año pasado con los demás…no me importaría volver.

Después de varios días, a Fujishima se le ilumina el rostro y la sonrisa agradable que tantas veces le ha animado, se dibuja en sus labios.

—Me parece muy buena idea. Hay muchos pueblos por esa zona, podemos hacer un _tour_ , ¿te gustaría? -Eric asiente un par de veces. Le gusta la idea. Decir que le _emociona_ es demasiado, pero al menos es un avance. Quiere creer que es un avance. –Voy a hacer las reservas por el ordenador – Fujishima le aparta un mechones de cabello rubio de los ojos y los coloca detrás de su oreja, igual que como hacía antes. Despacio, se inclina hacia él, con una tensión y un respeto que no veía desde antes de que comenzaran a salir. Se detiene a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, y es Eric el que termina besándole. El primero de la semana. Y de verdad que Eric espera no sea el último. Fujishima sonríe contra sus labios. –Lo vamos a pasar genial.

El pelirrojo se marcha y Eric esboza una pequeña sonrisa, que desaparece casi en seguida cuando tiene que bostezar. Con los ojos entre abiertos, ve como Fujishima se sienta en el suelo y deja el portátil en la mesita. El rápido y monótono sonido de los dedos del chico aporreando el teclado tiene un efecto casi anestésico y es incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Antes de caer en un turbio y profundo sueño, Eric se pegunta si las vacaciones que acaban de planear es un producto de su desorientada imaginación o si ha ocurrido de verdad.

 **Notas de la autora:** Ojalá yo no fuera tan yo y hubiera escrito una bonita viñeta en la que Eric y Fujishima están en la playa, hospedados en un romántico hotel y todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Pero soy una _Drama Queen_ agobiada con la universidad y mi OTP sufre por ello.

A veces me encantaría ser tan idílica como Gora y escribir a Eric sin ningún trauma ni lastre del pasado. De verdad que hay veces que me encantaría. Pero, lo siento, no puedo. No me entra en la cabeza que Eric, después de toda la mierda que ha pasado, no tenga que ir a un psicólogo ni medicarse. Lo siento, no lo concibo. Creo que ya lo dije en mi fic del año pasado (por favor, fans del Fujieric, no me dejéis que pase tanto tiempo sin publicar) pero Eric tiene muchos trastornos mentales que no pueden pasarse por alto. Trastornos que le condicionan día a día y estos no se curan con el _poder del amor_.

Con mi fic, quería mostrar una situación agridulce, que de que pensar. No se, creo la relación de Fujishima y Eric es complicada, en la que dos tienen que poner muchísimo de su parte y sobre todo, ser pacientes. Lidiar con una persona que está en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico es complejo, pero si hay una pareja que puede atravesar esta situación, son Eric y Fujishima :3 (para nada se nota que son mis niños y los quiero con locura y sufro porque poca gente les quiere ._.).

En fin, después de esta reflexión (felicito a quien haya llegado hasta aquí) FELIZ K RARE PAIR WEEK! :333 La mejor semana del año *_* Intentaré publicar todos los días y plagar Fanfiction de Fujieric en español. He dicho.

Bueno, lo dicho, si queréis comentarme algo sobre el fic y eso, podéis dejarlo en los comentarios . Perdón por enrollarme tanto y por ser una cabrona que en vez escribir cosas bonitas de San Valentín, escribe crueldades que rompen el alma (la mía está ya tan destrozada que ni siente ni padece snif)

Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
